multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Valec
Valecs are winged sapeints, native to Viperius. Valecs are extremely dangerous. Extreme caution should be used in negotiations. A single wrong move could result in extinction. Physiology Valecs are tall, average height being 2.1 meters tall. They have multiple wings to assist in lifting their bodies. Valecs can fly at speeds of up to 40 kilometers an hour. The bone structure is lightweight, but relatively strong, and is often mechanically or genetically enhanced. They have horns, now simply decorative. eyesight is very good, and the have bioluminescent organs around their eyes, which are focused into beams. This allows them to see easily in the dark. typical skin color is gray. organs Valecs have powerful stomach acids, alowing for faster digestion. This also means the need more mucus glands. They have two four-chambered hearts to pump blood all around their body's. the 1st heart is located in the center of their four, large lungs. The seconed located to the right of the lungs. Blood cells are relatively large, similar to a dolphins. Combining this with their four lungs allows them to hold their breath for extremly long periods of time. Reproduction Valecs are sexual, with sperm cells and egg cells. They reproduce similar to most animals on earth. Valecs usually clone themselves instead. Bones As we covered, bones are strong but light. This is because of small hexagon-like structure on th inside, providing support. Techonlology and weapons Valecs are highly advanced intergalactic creatures. Often they harass the backwater auctor worlds. spaceships are armed with powerful tyrant cannons, cabable of heavily dammaging most things. concentrated fire from multiple tyrant cannons can shatter ship. Other weaponry consits of nuclear missles, and shredder cannons. Shredder cannons fire billions of small explosives, meant to home in on a target and latch onto a area in a cluster. Spaceships range from city sized, to continent size, and one ship is as big as a planet. Infantry are rarely deployed, instead, UAVs, ULVs or USVs are deployed. These are armed with signifigantly powered down shredder cannons, meant to destroy armored targets. The anti Infantry weapons are primarily projectiles, but every UV as a energy based high powered shock pistol, which fires a bolt of plasma. The Plasma then cycles at close to light speeds, creating extreme heat and fires all within about a few seconds of charging. The massive speed and heat of the projectile can cause huge craters, and will commonly destroy the UV in the process, or disable it completly. the close to light speeds in a relatively small object show how far Valecs have come in FTL. when sending messages they use a similar process to aians. The only problem with UVs is power, which Valecs fixed by using wireless recharging. Disc shaped weapons fire nuetron rays, which can damage organic materials while leaving structures unharmed. Deffenses usualy involve superheated plasma at kept around the ship by an electromagnetic field, which absorbs many energy type weapons. Most projectiles are vaporized by this. Engines Engines are powered by using nuclear fusion, the engine is often massive. Upon destruction of the ship, a Failsafe activates which greatly speeds up the nuclear fusion, and depending on the size, overloads the containment field causing a massive burst of energy. Category:Sapient Beings Category:Animals